The Wall That Naru Built
by Bluezone777
Summary: one too many Naru punches has pushed Keitaro to build a wall around his heart. can the girls break the wall that Naru built and get to his heart? secrets will be revealed confessions will be made and hearts broken. KEIMOT pairing contains LP song parodies
1. The Building of the Wall

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or anything else mentioned in this story.

The Wall that Naru Built

Chapter one

Building The Wall

"Keitaro, you pervert!" Naru yelled as she wound her fist for another Naru punch which sent him flying through the roof and into the wild blue yonder.

He tried to apologize. He tried to say it wasn't his fault but no one listened to him. Anyone who witnessed it could see he just tripped and fell but these girls couldn't see the truth in that.

Were they really that blind or did they presume that it was done on purpose? Or maybe they knew the truth but refused to acknowledge the truth for what it was? Each of the girls except for Shinobu had all caused pain for Keitaro and they didn't seem to know that it was painful when they did the things that they did.

That the kick to the head really hurt him and he didn't see it as a greeting but just for what it was. . . pain.

Or that Kitsune's blackmailing him for money or for whatever she may have wanted was also painful and not seen as just a friendly joke.

Or when Motoko attacks Keitaro for some offense but as everyone else can see. she is the only one doing something wrong but none of the girls could see it for what it was or they turned a blind eye to it or some of the girls were simply afraid to show what they did for what it was.

All of those things that those girls did was painful but none of it compared to the vicious assault by one girl named Naru Narusewega. Her unrelenting beatings were bad enough but unlike the others she claimed to have loved him or at least that what he thought that she loved him. One moment, it would seem that she loved him dearly but what person would beat up and assault the person they loved for such ridiculous reasons. She would hurt him physical and mentally and that ripped him apart but it seemed as if he would just bounce back as if nothing had happened but inside it was much different.

For every hit that she gave him and for every insult upon his character he would add one more brick to the wall. One more brick that would protect his heart, his mind, and his body from such insults and beatings. Once the wall was built, nothing could ever penetrate its stone like exterior to hurt him ever again. She didn't knew or she didn't care that inside this innocent man was a broken heart. A pure and innocent heart that was being trampled on and broken by her senseless violence and insults.

When he came back to the Hinata Sou this time, he was different. He wasn't smiling as if nothing had happen. He walked right up to her and said four words.

"I have had enough. . . "Keitaro said coldly without any feeling of any kind.

"What did you have enough of, you stupid idiot." Naru replied back with the same venom in her voice that she had earlier when he merely tripped and fell on top of her accidently.

"I have had enough of you! It's over!" Keitaro yelled with pure anger and rage something that nobody has ever seen before. He ran into his room and slid the door shut by slamming it as hard as he could.

He didn't want to see anyone for now as he wanted to make it known to her how wrong she was.

What could he do to express his newfound anger and rage at this girl to get her to see her actions for what they were. Could he yell at her?

No. She was apparently too thick headed and stubborn for that and she would simply respond with her fists and mouth. Could he hit her?

NO! He would never want to become the monster that he saw Naru as and even though he was angry with her. He didn't want to become any lesser of a man because he felt that a man who hits a woman isn't a real man. There was only one way he could respond to her stupidity. The one thing that she couldn't respond to with her mouth or her fists. He would. . .

He would. . .

He would stop speaking to her. That wouldn't be enough on its own. He wouldn't speak to her. He wouldn't acknowledge her. He wouldn't speak of her. He would walk right into her because in his mind she no longer existed. She would see how it felt that the man that she supposedly loved would remove her from his mind, his heart and his reality and he did just that.

As the days and weeks went on, the other girls started to notice his reactions to Naru or lack of them. Any time that Naru tried to apologize for her actions or simply to speak to him. He acted as if she wasn't there.

Maybe the love that Keitaro had for Naru was gone. Maybe she went too far and now she had blown the one chance that she would have had to be with a person who had such a heart of gold.

As they sat in their rooms night after night, their own feelings came into their minds. They each had secrets that they want to reveal. They each had confessions that they wanted to reveal to Keitaro. Their hidden pain of hiding them for so long but now with Keitaro being the first to reveal his true feelings. They could no longer hide it any more.

They would bare their heart and soul to him and then maybe the wall that Naru built could be broken by their confessions. By showing him how each of them really feels for Keitaro.

Could the girls break the wall and bring Keitaro back from the darkness or was the wall that Naru built too hard to be broken by anything?

They would try their best. But will they succeed? All I will say is that secrets will be revealed. . . confessions will be made. . . and hearts broken. But what does Keitaro think of Naru now? Well no words could explain it but this song will say what needs to be said.

When I pretend

Everyone is what I want them to be

You looked exactly like what I always wanted you to be

When I pretend

Forget about the monster that I am

breaking heart after heart just cause I know that I can

But I keep telling you that this is the way it should be I'm just

Trying to break your heart

I just keep pretending I'm who you want me to be so I'm

Ripping them away from YOU!

( no, never doing it again)

I want to just hurt you again, so let me do it

( no, never doing it again)

Let me break your heart again

I'd rather you be, all alone!

( no, never doing it again

Anywhere without you there cause I can see

no, never doing it again

The very worst thing I did was

TRUST YOU!)

(I remember what you taught to me

Remember the condescending bull shit

of who I need to be

Remember listening to all of that crap,

and this shit again,

so I pretended up a person who was happy and content

and now they thought this person

really is me and I'm

trying to bend the truth

The more I lie

The more I'm dying inside

cause I'm

lying my way from them!)

no, never let you do it ever

(I wanna be left alone, so let me go)

no, never let you do it ever

(Let me take back my heart)

(I'd rather you be, all alone)

no, never let you do it ever

(And anywhere without you there, cause I can see!)

no, never let you do it ever

(The very worst thing that I did was. . .

The very worst thing that I did was. . .

TRUST YOU)

This isn't what I wanted us to be,

I never thought that what I said,

would have you thinking like this

(BULL SHIT!)

This isn't what I wanted us to be,

I never thought that what I said,

would have you feeling like this

(BULL SHIT!)

This isn't what I wanted us to be,

I never thought that what I said,

would have you hating me like this

(GET LOST!)

This isn't what I wanted us to be,

I never thought that what I said,

would have me hating myself

LIKE THIS

NARU!

(I wanna be left alone, so let me go)

no, never let you do it ever

(Let me take back my heart)

(I'd rather you be, all alone)

no, never let you do it ever

(And anywhere without you there, cause I can see!)

no, never let you do it ever

(The very worst thing that I did was. . .

The very worst thing that I did was. . .

TRUST YOU)

A/N you may have noticed there is almost no dialogue in this story. This was inspired by the wall not the music cd but the DVD movie which told a story with only music and imagery and with almost no dialogue. It is one of the best music videos ever made and a must see especially for any Pink Floyd fans. Each chapter will feature a rewritten linkin park song with each chapter. If you are a reader of Love Hina: Evil Edition, I have not stopped writing that and will continue it alongside this story.


	2. The death of Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or anything mentioned here in this story.

The Wall That Naru Built

Chapter Two

The Death of Innocence and Shinobu's confession

And then there was Shinobu Maehara, a young small blue haired girl who loved Keitaro deeply but was afraid of saying what she felt. She had held back the feelings for so long in the belief that Keitaro had already found the love of his life in the girl known as Naru Narusewega.

She wondered what had happened to turn such a nice man like Keitaro cold. When she saw him say what he said. That it was over between them. She wondered if she should make a move towards him. There was times before when he would get mad but would come back and seem like nothing happened but this time it was different.

This time the anger in the way he expressed it seemed he treated as if she didn't exist. She had to do it. She had to confess her love and what was in her heart and mind for so long. She would do it in front of everyone. She would lay her heart and soul out for everyone to see especially Keitaro. She hoped that it would break through to his heart and show that there are people who do love him. Who wouldn't treat him like that she treated him. The name of that girl felt like poison and it was almost impossible to say it without feeling anger. She will tell everyone to meet in the living room and she would say her piece.

She walked out of her room and went to each of the resident's rooms and asked if they would please come to the living room for an announcement that she was making. Everyone willingly went to the living room. Keitaro was a bit reluctant.

"Please Keitaro come to the living room because what I have to say concerns you." Shinobu pleaded with Keitaro to come and he eventually agreed and almost seemed to smile at her when she asked.

When she saw this she had a new hope that just maybe there was hope in him still yet. He wasn't completely cold and that she had a chance and she felt that this maybe the only chance she will ever get. The one shot at winning the heart of one Keitaro Urashima. The one person who made her feel better about herself when even she felt that she wasn't worth anyone's attention or appreciation.

Of course, Naru refused on the grounds that she would have to face him. The one that had spurned her. The one man who decided to do the one thing that no one had done before. He told her quite loudly that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

What Shinobu said next would be truly shocking to anyone who knew the shy, quiet Shinobu Maehara.

"Get your ass out here right now, you cold heartless bitch. It is because of you that my heart aches for him now. It is because of you that he suffers endless pain. It is because of you that he has turned so cold and empty inside." Shinobu said with a level of anger and rage that for anyone who knew her well enough would be truly shocked at what she just said..

Naru just stood there shocked and at a lost for words. She didn't know what to say.

_Was it true that her actions have hurt more people then she ever realized?_ Naru thought to herself.

Shinobu was very angry at her and when she didn't move fast enough. Shinobu grabbed Naru's shirt and dragged her into the living room with a strength that even she didn't know that she had. She had thrown her towards the couch and told her to sit down and shut up.

She started to composed herself and then she said what she knew that she needed to say.

"I wanted to confess something to you Keitaro in the company of your friends and former friends. I wanted to say that I. . . . love you Keitaro. Not just now but I have always loved you since the first day that we met.

You showed me that I could be more then I ever dreamed of becoming. You had such faith in me and showed me what I could accomplish if I just tried my hardest. I just couldn't bring myself to admit these feelings for so long but I hope that I could pierce the wall around your heart and show you that there are people who love you deeply and would never do what that cold, heartless monster has done.

Shinobu pointed at Naru when she said that.

She doesn't know you like I do. She doesn't know that you would give so much and would make such sacrifices for the betterment of your friends. This is a trait that I admired so much in you and I hope that girl didn't take that away from you."

Once again, she pointed her finger at Naru when she said that.

"I don't know if any of this makes sense to you but I hope this song can show you how I really feel . . . ." Shinobu said.

There are just too many

times that you Naru

have tried to look inside of me

wondering what I think of you

and I protect you out of courtesy

too many times that I've

held back when I needed to confess away

afraid to say what was on my mind

afraid to say what I need to say

too many

things that you've said about him

when he's not around

you think having the upper hand

means you can keep putting him down

but I've had too many stand-offs with you

it's about as much as I can stand

just waiting till the upper hand

is mine

one minute you love him

then you go and break his heart

then you say you like him

just before you hit him again

one minute you love him

just before you stab him in the back

make it your lifestyle

you think you're right

but you are all wrong

so many people like you

put so much trust in all your lies

so concerned about what others think

to just say what you feel inside

so many people like me

walk on eggshells all day long

all I know is that all I want

is to know he isn't get hurt again

there are so many things you say

that make me feel you've crossed the line

what goes out will surely come back

and bite you in your ass

'Cause I've had so many stand-offs with you

it's about as much as I can stand

so I'm waiting until the upper hand

is mine

one minute you love him

then you go and break his heart

then you say you like him

just before you hit him again

one minute you love him

just before you stab him in the back

make it your lifestyle

you think you're right

but you are all wrong

but you are all wrong

but you are all wrong

but you are all wrong

but you are all wrong

I know I'll never trust a single thing you say

you knew your lies would break our hearts

but you lied anyway

and all the lies have got you floating

up above us all

but I am gonna have to flush your ass down

one minute you love him

then you go and break his heart

then you say you like him

just before you hit him again

one minute you love him

just before you stab him in the back

make it your lifestyle

you think you're right

but you are all wrong

but you are all wrong

but you are all wrong

but you are all wrong

but you are all wrong

The wall that Naru built still stood strong but it has begun to crack.

END

one thing that Ken Akamatsu failed to do in the Love Hina show is explain himself. The characters do things but one question was never answered.

WHY?

I hope in the end that these questions are answered in a way that would make sense and can give one example of an answer

WHY does Naru hit Keitaro for no reason at all?

WHY does Motoko sword blasts send him to the back of the room but Naru's punches send him to the next town?

WHY does Kitsune drink all of the time?

Next chapter

Kitsune's secret revealed in. . . Confessions of a Broken Hearted Fox


	3. Confessions of a Broken Hearted Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or anything else mentioned here in this story.

The Wall That Naru Built

Chapter Three

Confessions of a Broken Hearted Fox

A/N This is just my opinion but I am going to portray Kitsune in a way that you probably haven't seen before and in my opinion this is probably the most plausible reasoning behind her endless drinking and her personality. In the previous chapter, had Keitaro gotten fed up with her then Shinobu would have probably said what she said in the previous chapter. And yes they are gonna be short because I want each character to have their own chapter. In canon, they have no background so I am trying to give a realistic background to each of the characters.

And then there was Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno, the so called party girl of the dorm and one who was hardly seen with a sake bottle in her hand.

Everyone thought that she was happy and content with her life but that was just a mask that she wore. When she was alone, she revealed who she was. A sad, depressed suicidal girl who had everything she could have ever wanted but because of one mistake had cost her everything that had mattered to her. She had a boyfriend who she had loved deeply and was going to be a successful young woman with the love of her life beside her but that never happened.

She had just graduated from high school and Kitsune and her boyfriend were going to a party to celebrate. They knew that there was going to be alcohol there but that didn't bother either of them. They both drank until they were drunk and had a merry time but when they were to go home, she decided to get behind the wheel and drive home. She knew that she shouldn't drive home drunk but she drove anyway. On the way home, she lost control and got into a serious car crash. She left the wreck without a scratch but her boyfriend wasn't so lucky.

He was seriously injured and made it to a hospital but he didn't make it. The pain of knowing that it was her stupidity that caused his death. It was her fault but she didn't get hurt. She felt that she deserved to die in that fiery wreck and not him. It wasn't his fault but her own and that feeling ate away at her. She withdrew from the future that she had built for herself and started drinking heavily to forget why she hurt so much inside.

When she was with her friends, she wore the mask that nothing was wrong and she was happy. None of her friends knew about the accident and they really believed that she was happy. On the night stand next to her bed was a bottle of pills that she would use to end it all. Every night she tried to find a reason why she shouldn't just open that bottle and swallow them all and end her life. One day, she decided that night would be the day she finally ended it all but fate intervened. It was the day that Keitaro Urashima had come to the Hinata Sou.

When she first saw him, he reminded her so much of him. The man that was her boyfriend. The way he looked, the way he acted, it reminded her so much of him and she just couldn't do it. As time went on, he showed her a side that she had long forgotten and she found a way to be happy again. She threw that bottle of pills away and stopped drinking so much. When she saw what her friend Naru was doing however, it hurt her that she saw her doing almost the same thing. The same thing that she done.

She killed the love of her life and Naru was going to do it with her endless beatings. The way Keitaro started to treat Naru those many weeks ago had saw that inside he was dying and that broke her heart. She wanted to confess to him and to everyone what was going on inside her mind to everyone. She would lay her heart and soul out for everyone to see. She would show who the real Kitsune Konno was and the not the mask that she had shown for so long.

After Shinobu had said her piece, she knew it was her turn.

"I wanted to confess to you all that I am not the happy party girl that you had all thought I was. I had everything that I could have ever dreamed of but I was stupid and foolish and because of that I had lost the one thing that mattered most. I had a boyfriend and I had a future waiting for me but because of this. . . crap.

She pointed to the bottle of sake that she held in her hand.

The contents of this bottle and many just like it had cost me the love of my life and I felt responsible for it. I had a bottle of pills that I was going to use to end my life when I felt that there was nothing to live for and on the day that I had decided it was time . Fate intervened and gave me something to live for.

She pointed to Keitaro when she said this.

He reminds me so much of him and because of him, I now have something to live for and I just couldn't do it. I threw that bottle of pills away and he showed me that there was someone who did care about me. When I look at you Naru, I see me when I had cost myself everything that felt important to me and I just can't stand to watch it anymore.

I don't know if this make sense to any of you but this song will show you how I really feel. . ." Kitsune said.

It's easier to be blind

then facing all the pain that burns inside

It's so much easier to be blind

then face all the pain when you think you're all alone

something has been taken

from deep inside of me

a secret I've kept locked away

No one has ever seen

wounds so deep yet they never show

they never go away

like moving pictures in my head

for months and months they've played

If I could change it I would

If I could go back I would

redo every wrong move that I made I would

If I could stand up and take his place I would

If I could take all the pain to the grave I would

If I could change it I would

If I could go back I would

redo every wrong move that I made I would

If I could stand up and take his place I would

If I could take all the pain to the grave

It's easier to be blind

then facing all the pain that burns inside

It's so much easier to be blind

then face all the pain when you think you're all alone

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past

bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have

Sometimes I think of letting go and taking my own life

and never going forward so because of one single man

If I could change it I would

If I could go back I would

redo every wrong move that I made I would

If I could stand up and take his place I would

If I could take all the pain to the grave I would

If I could change it I would

If I could go back I would

redo every wrong move that I made I would

If I could stand up and take his place I would

If I could take all the pain to the grave

Just watching innocence die

all of my helplessness inside

pretending I don't feel his pain

It's so much easier to run

It's easier to be blind

then facing all the pain that burns inside

It's so much easier to be blind

then face all the pain when you think you're all alone

It's easier to run

If I could change it I would

If I could go back I would

redo every wrong move that I made I would

It's easier to be blind

If I could change it I would

If I could go back I would

redo every wrong move that I made I would

If I could stand up and take his place I would

If I could take all the pain to the grave

the wall still stood but another crack had formed.

END

Next chapter

Sword of steel, heart of broken glass


	4. sword of steel, heart of broken glass

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or anything else mentioned here in this story.

The Wall That Naru Built

Chapter four

Sword of Steel, Heart of Broken Glass

A/N we all know that she has also beaten Keitaro much like Naru but there was something different about it. Could a trained swordsman be weaker then a violent untrained brat? I don't think so then why did Naru send Keitaro through the roof and away with her punches but Motoko couldn't do it with a sword? Is she weak or is she holding back? This portrayal of Motoko is probably different then what you are used to but this is the way I think she really thinks. She is nothing like Naru and in the end, you will know exactly how different she really is.

And then there was Motoko Aoyama, heir to the god's cry school of swordsmanship and a sword master herself at such a young age. She is also another one of the abusers of one Keitaro Urashima. But there is a difference A BIG DIFFERENCE between her and the violent Naru.

She had seen a side of Keitaro that Naru couldn't see. A warm compassionate man that loved each of them deeply but she also saw a weak and spineless man with the signs of being somewhat perverted who wouldn't put his foot down on what she saw as flagrant abuse towards him by one Naru Narusewega. She could have easily stopped it herself but she wanted him to do it. To become the man that she always wanted him to be. The man that she could call her boyfriend had he turned his back on Naru.

She became so frustrated with him that she would strike him with her sword attacks because it was becoming so difficult to change him into a man that she could really admire and because of that, she held back from using the full force of her sword techniques. When she saw Keitaro finally put his foot and end his relationship with Naru, she didn't show much of any emotion then but inside she was happy inside. She knew that he had finally took the first step in being a man and put his foot down on her abuse.

That he had finally gotten tired of being used as a punching bag and she believed that he was looking for a girlfriend who really loved him. A girlfriend that wouldn't beat him and hurt him physically and emotionally and that surely wasn't Naru. She wouldn't stop her vicious assaults both physically and emotionally and she couldn't see the man that Keitaro could become. She couldn't see the warm compassionate side of him that was hidden behind the clumsy perverted image that was projected in front of his good traits.

She could see that and she has been trying in her own way to bring the good traits forward and make the boy that Keitaro is into the man that Keitaro could be. She knew now that it was time to confess to him what she had hidden for so long. It was time to confess to everyone and especially Keitaro what she had wanted for so long. Even if she would not be the girl that Keitaro would call her girlfriend but it wouldn't matter because knowing that had a place in Keitaro's heart as his friend would be good enough for her but she really wanted more then to just be his friend.

After Shinobu and Kitsune had gotten up and said what they needed to say, she knew it was her turn.

"I had wanted to say this for a long time now. I had thought you were only a spineless cowardly pervert when I first met you but as I got time to know you better and it was then I realized that there was an another side of you. A warm compassionate selfless side who would do anything for each of us no matter what the cost to you. I had grown to love that side of you but you were persistent in staying weak and cowardly and I wanted you to take a stand and stop being Mr. Rollover but someone who wouldn't allow others to control ever aspect of your life. When I would strike at you was because I have gotten so frustrated with you and I knew you could do it but you kept being so cowardly that sometimes I lost my temper and struck at you but unlike her I felt terrible after I each time I struck at you. When I first saw you take a stand and stop allowing Naru to abuse you like she does all the time I thought that this was it. This was you taking your first step in becoming a man I and admire, respect and love with all my heart. I now want to say this because I have been holding this feeling in for so long and now I must confess what I really feel for you, Keitaro.

I . . . . . . . . I . . . . . . . love you, Keitaro Urashima. I love you with all my heart and soul and hope that you share the same feelings for me. I don't know if you all understand me but this song will show how I really feel." Motoko said.

I am a little bit of loneliness

a little bit of disregard

handful of complaints but I can't hide the fact that everyone can see

I'm not perfect

I am what I want him to want, what I want him to feel

It's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, that the love

he shares is real.

So I let go, watching you, break his heart like you always do

face away and pretend that he can't feel it

But I'll be here 'cause he is all that I got

I can't be the way I was before

don't turn your back on me bitch

I won't be ignored.

Time will tell if you are right or wrong

Don't turn you back on me

I won't be ignored

I am a little bit insecure

a little unconfident

Cause you don't understand I do what I can

but sometimes I don't make sense

I am what you never wanna say but I 've never had a doubt.

It's like no matter what I did, I can't convince you for once just to hear him out

So I let go watching you break his heart like you always do

face away and pretend no one can see it

But I'll be here 'cause he is all that I've got

I can't be the way I was before

don't turn your back on me bitch

I won't be ignored.

Time will tell if I am right or wrong

Don't turn you back on me

I won't be ignored

NO!

HEAR ME OUT NOW!

YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME, LIKE IT OR NOT!

RIGHT NOW!

HEAR ME OUT NOW!

YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME, LIKE IT OR NOT!

RIGHT NOW!

I let you treat him like you always do no more

don't turn your back on me bitch

I won't be ignored.

I can't believe

what you just did to him

what the hell were you thinking girl

you are such a monster

Time will tell if I am right or wrong

Don't turn you back on me bitch

I won't be ignored

I can't believe

what you just did to him

what the hell were you thinking girl

Time will tell if I am right or wrong

Don't turn you back on me

I won't be ignored

The wall is still standing but two more much larger cracks have formed.

END

next chapter

note changed 8/11 I have decided to put Naru's piece at the second to last chapter. I now realize that it would flow better then having her say anything at any earlier time.

Instead of that I will write

The Dark Side of the Red Moon Kaolla Su says her piece

song used for the parody breaking the habit

A/N the pairing has been decided

as for the pairing I have already told you but I am going to let you figure it out.

And it is not Keitaro and Naru for he is not going back to . . . That person!

Please Read and Please Review I would really like to hear your thoughts on every chapter of this story.

I have not abandoned Love Hina: Evil Edition for all readers of that story and if you haven't yet I highly recommend reading it for it is a very good humor fanfic for any Keitaro/ anyone but Naru fan.


	5. Dark Side of the Red Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or anything else mentioned here in this story.

The Wall That Naru Built

Chapter Five

The Dark Side of the Red Moon

A/N I apologize for the long wait as a case of writer's block and a great deal of time was then spent working on my new fanfiction forum which left almost no time to work on any of my ongoing fics. If you want to visit and possibly join this forum just click on my name and then click on homepage. It will bring you to my forum called BZ Fanfiction Forum which is a place for fanfiction writers, original fiction writers, lemon fiction writers and also a place for experience artists to show off their creations and a place to chat with the current and future members and discuss just about anything one can think of. My forum current has 49 members but I am always looking for new members so take a look as I will post works in progress there before getting posted on fanfiction dot net.

Story notes: Well this chapter is dedicated to Kaolla Su and paints a side of her that is rarely seen in the anime or in fanfics. Many people see the carefree happy Su but there is another side of her that while there is not seen by many. In the anime, she treats him as a friend in the beginning but as time passes she starts to see him as a brother she never had. A man who unlike her brother could accept her for who she was and a person who only wanted for to be happy and that is when she sees him in a different light.

And then there was Kaolla Su.

To many she seemed one who just didn't care for her future or thought much about it or anything important for that matter but few really knew who she really was. She really had thought long and hard about what she really wanted to do but she wanted her friends to be happy and be there with her as she took the steps to making her dreams become a reality but now she wasn't so sure anymore.

She would play with her inventions and accidently hurt Keitaro with them but she never meant to do harm to him but she wondered if she was to blame? As a princess to the kingdom of Mol Mol and a future heir to the throne it would appear that there wasn't a thing that she would ever need that she couldn't find but there was one thing that she lacked in life. She wanted someone to accept her for who she was and not push her to be someone else.

Her family didn't like how she acted and they didn't accept her and it hurt her deeply and she ran away from everything that one could want in search of someone who would accept her for what she was. She wanted someone who could be the brother she never had and even though the person she called "brother" loved her but wouldn't accept her for what and who she was and tried to push her to be more adult like and she would have none of it but when she first met the man everyone called a perverted lecher and a loser, she saw something in him that the many of the others couldn't see. She saw the warm and caring side of the man who's name is Keitaro Urashima. They became fast friends and grew close but it wasn't until the moment that he had told her that he wanted her to be who she wanted to be and he accepted her for who she was and expected nothing less. Even though she never shown it, the thought that there was someone who could be the brother she always wanted.

A man who would never push her to be anything more then what she wanted to be. A man who loved her as a close friend who would always be there for her and help her to do whatever she wanted to do in life but now things were changing and for the worse because of what Naru had done to him but she wondered if her use of her inventions and the pain they caused was one of the causes for the change in Keitaro.

She became confused at why he had grown so distant to everyone. She wanted to know the truth and to clear her mind of this confusion that had been brought upon her by Keitaro Urashima's actions. She never thought what she did was hurting him but now she wasn't so sure anymore and she would open her heart to all and express what she wanted to express and say what needed to be said.

As she saw Motoko and Shinobu say their piece and then she saw how little she knew of the people she called her friends. It was now her time to say what she had wanted to say but until now.

I didn't know how to express what I had wanted to say for a long time but now I have found the way to truly express what I have been thinking for a while now. Through this song, I hope that I can say what I wanted to say and express what I have thought for so long to all of you.

This song title breaking my heart and parody of breaking the habit

I saw it all

It hurt me to no end

it's breaking my heart again

you all assume

that I am just a silly little girl

you have no idea what goes through my mind

I don't want to be the one

that hurts him anymore

'Cause inside I realize

that I'm the one confused

I don't know why she fighting again

or why he had to scream again

I don't know why she instigates

and says things that are so mean

I don't know how it got this way

I know it's not all right

So you're breaking my heart

you're breaking my heart

again

watching my friend

get hurt by her once again

I try to block out all of the sounds

it hurt much more

than anytime before

I had no way to explain how I felt

I don't want to be the one

that hurts him anymore

'Cause inside I realize

that I'm the one who may be at fault

I don't know why she fighting again

or why he had to scream again

I don't know why she instigates

and says things that are so mean

I don't know how it got this way

I know it's not all right

So you're breaking my heart

you're breaking my heart

again

Naru's hated by us all now

and she's the one at fault

I'll never let her hurt him again.

And this is how it ends

I don't know why she fighting again

or why he had to scream again

but now I have some clarity

to show you what I mean

I know now how it got this way

I know now that it's not my fault

So you're breaking my heart

you're breaking my heart

you're breaking my heart

no more

and the wall still stood but another crack had formed.

END

the next chapter will focus on two characters this time. Kanako Urashima and Mutsumi Otohime. And is titled heart ripped from the inside out


	6. Heart Ripped from the Inside Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or anything else mentioned in this chapter.

The Wall that Naru Built

Chapter Six

Heart Ripped From the Inside Out

And then there was Mutsumi Otohime and Kanako Urashima

It was not one but two that would stand up to speak of their feelings that they had held back for so long. But one may ask why would two stand up when only one would stand up like all the other times well that was quite simple or was it?

Both had feelings for the one that was called Keitaro Urashima. The one that they both truly loved but a love so deep that they would sacrifice it if it would make Keitaro happy.

And they both did just that and they gave their trust to Naru that she would make him happy as that was the only thing that they really wanted to do but she obviously didn't feel the same way or was it fear on her part that caused all this?

The broken trust of two that would do anything to make him happy. . . the broken heart of the man who gave everything he had to make this relationship work and to make Naru who was the one he loved with all of his heart happy.

But it just wasn't ever good enough for her as she just kept on finding new reasons to hit him with her fists for whatever acts of perversion he would pull on the innocent girls who lived at the all girls dorm that he was manager of.

While that upset both Kanako and Mutsumi greatly though Mutsumi would never speak of her feelings but Kanako was a different story.

She did show her anger many times but it appeared never to sink in on how much of an idiot Naru really was or how blind and stupid she really was.

But it was the breaking of Keitaro's heart and the wall that had formed that had finally made Mutsumi snap and she could take more watching on as Keitaro was constantly being physically and emotional abused by the one that she now referred to as a bitch who would pay a price for what she did.

They both trusted this girl who they thought would make Keitaro happy but now they thought of her only as a cold heartless bitch who will finally get to her their side and their feelings.

Naru might not like what they have to say but the feelings were quite clear.

If she don't like what we have to say well she can go fuck herself as she will know our feelings and she will be punished for the crimes that she was allowed to commit for so long without justice being served.

And now they would finally get to say what they wanted to say for so long.

I don't know what to believe no surprise

Everything just so confusing for me right now

Conflicting thoughts stir through my mind and the lies

Trying not to crack but I'm so tried of the deceit

Every time I try to make myself believe that I could forgive you

All I ever can think is about this

All the weakness that I feel

and how trying to believe in you just is way to much for me to handle

you take everything that mattered and shattered all that cared about

Cause I swear that this time we won't trust him with you ever again

Tension is building up quite steadily

Everyone is getting so sick of you

All these thoughts just keep on coming back again

I tried not to give up but we are getting tired of this bullshit

Every time I try to think to myself well he'll get back up on his feet

All I could ever think about is you

All the lies and shit you put him through

And all the crap you put him through and how it took so much out of us.

you take everything that mattered and shattered all that cared about

Cause I swear that this time we won't trust him with you ever again

We won't let him waste his love on you

you

you

waste his love on you

you

you

you take everything that mattered and shattered all that cared about

Cause I swear that this time we won't trust him with you ever again

We'll take everything that you gave us and throw it right back at you

cause I swear for the last time I won't allow you to escape justice

justice

justice


	7. No one ever listened

The Wall that Naru Built

Chapter Seven

No one ever listened

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned here in this chapter.

Note: check out the site in my profile found in the homepage link for any and all latest updates to any story posted here by me as everything is posted there first and you have to join to see any and all stories but registering is worth it and only requires that you give me your e-mail address and that you make a username and password for yourself.

And then there was Haruka. The one who was considered a very wise woman but even her wisdom could never get to the girls. She tried to stop the girls from doing those things they did to him when they thought he was a pervert. She tried to get them to realize that they were wrong and that he was a very good man and wouldn't dream of doing any sort of perverted thing to any girl.

But in every attempt she made to stop them they kept it up but now things were different.

Maybe this time They saw what they had to done and saw Keitaro for who he really was but still Naru refused to believe it. She was set upon continuing what she has always done in spite of all of the evidence that showed that she was wrong about him.

I guess now it would be the moment when justice would come and she will be punished for her transgressions. This time she wouldn't be ignored. This time someone would listen to her as she wouldn't accept anything less now. They would hear his message and she would be the one to speak it.

Now I'm tired of this shit and kei isn't asking for it

The number one question was how in the hell didn't you see it

You kept on beating him over nonsense and bullshit

with attacks that got you thinking you were tough

think that he should just keep on taking it forever and ever

rise from the ashes of sympathy and loving

not to be forgotten but never ever forgiving

but in the meantime there are those who want to say this or that

So I suppose that it gets to a point where people gotta get hurt

and to get in the faces of the people who can't figure it out.

It goes

Tried to give you warnings but everyone just ignored me

told you everything loud and clear

but Naru wouldn't listen

Talked to you so clearly but you don't just want to hear me

Told you everything loud and clear

but you never listened

he got a heart full of pain, head full of stress

hand full of anger, wrapped up in his fist

And nothing left but his hatred of you

I hated it all, but hate Naru's shit the most

he's riding on the back of this pressure

Guessing that it's better he can't keep himself together

Because all of this stress gave him something to live for

The pain gave me something to shatter the dream

Never forget the blood sweat and tears

The uphill struggle I had to fight for everything

Trash talking and the people I began to hate

And the people that started it all just like Naru

Tried to give you warnings but everyone just ignored me

told you everything loud and clear

but Naru wouldn't listen

Talked to you so clearly but you don't just want to hear me

Told you everything loud and clear

but you never listened

I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress

hand full of anger, wrapped up in my fist

The struggle to live

Blood sweat and tears spilled

no reason to love

Every reason to fear

Heart full of pain, head full of stress

hand full of anger, wrapped up in my fist

the endless struggle

the broken promise

No reason to love

Every reason to hate

Heart full of pain

Tried to give you warnings but everyone just ignored me

told you everything loud and clear

but Naru wouldn't listen

Talked to you so clearly but you don't just want to hear me

Told you everything loud and clear

but you never listened

he has a heart full of pain, head full of stress

Nobody cares at all

hand full of anger, that slowly wrapped his hand into a fist

(and you never saw it)

Uphill struggle

Blood sweat and tears

you never appreciated him

Nothing to love

Everything to hate

nobody saw it coming

now directed at you Naru from every side


End file.
